youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LordMinion777
Wade Barnes (born: ), better known online as LordMinion777, is an American gaming YouTuber. He is best friends and a collaborator with a popular YouTuber known as Markiplier, and is also friends with Jacksepticeye, muyskerm and CrankGameplays. He currently resides in Cincinnati, Ohio. Biography Markplier and Wade have known each other since middle school, having passed each other occasionally, and attended the same high school together. Sometime following the loss of Mark's previous channel due to an issue with Adsense, as well as the resulting discouragement, he and Wade met and conversed on a balcony for about three hours regarding future potential, encouraging Mark to reboot his efforts and start his current channel. Wade is often the subject of the group's hateful comments on-camera, as they poke fun at him, don't pay him any attention, and pin the blame on him for most of their problems (including those that Wade had no part in whatsoever, much to his shock). On one occasion, they also accused him of lying about a girl he met during a night out. This however, is simply a running joke. Wade and his Friends do not like it when others use the "Shut up Wade" Catchphrase and Simular jokes. YouTubing Career Wade does not have a certain schedule to upload videos, unlike Markiplier, who posts on a daily basis. As of September 29, 2015, Wade hired an editor to help him create and upload videos faster, to which enabled him to post 2-3 videos a day. Wade usually plays Garry's Mod and various horror games. He used to play Minecraft as part of a series known as "Drunk Minecraft" where he, Mark, and Bob (aka Muyskerm) intoxicated themselves while playing Minecraft. This series has been cancelled because Markiplier is no longer able to drink, due to the overindulgence of alcohol causing him to have a mini-stroke, to which his doctor ordered him to refrain from drinking. Wade also contributes to St. Jude's Research Hospital. Quotes * "Oooooooh, Chica's looking good!" (playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * "No, no, no, get your sexy butt out of here!" (playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * "It's been 5 am for the past six years, I've grown three beards and five boobs!" (Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Part 1, Night 1 and 2: SPRINGTRAP, BALLOON BOY, NOOOO!!!) * "Well, thank you for singing a lullaby Satan!" (playing The Park) * "See ya guys!" (video ending) * "GOD BLESS AMERICA" (usually said when he's shocked) * "No one's even murdered anyone yet you killed yourself!" (Garry's Mod Murder Part 1: HELLEVATOR) * "My baby is a paper. Hello baby." (Hotel Remorse: THE JUMPSCARES ARE EVERYWHERE!!!!) *"You're grenade looks a little more deadly than mine" (The WORST Innocent You'll Ever Meet | GMod TTT Gameplay) * "Can I have two tickets to uh... porn?" (GMod Prop Hunt GONE WRONG!!! WAY WRONG!!!!!) * "Don't worry about it." (playing Prop Hunt) * "Peace biz-nitches" (GTA 5 Online With Markiplier & JackSepticeye Part 1: Yep We're All Dead) *"NO SHIT, I jumped out! HOW DO YOU PARACHUTE?!" (GTA V w/Mark, Bob, and Jack: JACK'S GOT A JET, OH NO!!) *"Your mother is rude and was born in your son!" (INSULTS TO DIE FOR | Oh... Sir!! The Insult Simulator Part 3) * "How do I change my balls?" (CLIMB... IF YOU DARE!!! | Death Stair Gameplay Part 1) * "Am I the one who triggered it?" (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) * "Ew! Who boned in them?" (EVIL LITTLE DEMONS | Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Part 3) * "Baguette in my fedora." (Magicaka 2 Co-op Part 4) * "We're like 10 minutes into this video and I'm still beating my meat." (Boogeyman 2 Part 2) * "WHO TURNED OFF THE CLOSET" (Boogeyman 2 Part 2) * "I'm sweating my... palms off" (Boogeyman 2 Part 4) * "You smell like a stupid pop tart." (Boogeyman 2 Part 4) * "To be a hero, you just have to be tall." (KILL THEM ALL BAHAHAHAHA!!! |For Honor Mulitplayer Co-Op Part 2) * "My one weakness is dinosaur butt." (JP IN PRISON | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 12) * "I'm off to a terrible start for once." (CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! | Golf with Your Friends Gameplay Part 29) * "They're made out of tears of children." (CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 29) * "My head is in your crotch!" (THE BLIMP DISASTER | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 16) *"This is awkward because I''m engaged to Michael" (NO TIME TO WAIT | Dead by Daylight Gameplay Part 40)'' * "Because she is a camel" (BOOBIES AREN'T WHAT WE THINK THEY ARE | Dead By Deadlight Gameplay Part 61) * "I slapped the spit out of myself." (FUNNY MOMENTS Reaction Compilation Part 1) * "I didn't see the penis, I don't think I want to see the penis... okay let's go see the penis." (THE ADULT EPISODE | GMod Prop Hunt Funny Moments) * "I'm a teddy bear full of rage and murder!" (WORST POSSIBLE DRAW | UNO Part 8) * "Yay" (Response to Mark saying "I hate all of you" in (HOW TO BE DEAD INSIDE | UNO Part 10) * "Justin Bieber & Jennifer Lopez Hybrid" (Markiplier Highlights #4) * "Oh I learned how to riggidy!" (THE KISS THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 24) * "JP, did you make kissy noises too?" (THE KISS THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 24) * "How do I head myself?" (BATTLES, RACES, AND BODY PARTS! | Ben and Ed Blood Party Part 1) * "You mean the ones with targets are our targets?!" (ALWAYS LEFT YOU FOOLS! | Guns of Icarus Alliance Part 2) *"Just calm your competitive tits for moment and laugh at sex" (SPECIAL DELIVERY | Dead by Daylight Gameplay Part 27) *"Get back here, I'm trying to riggidy riggidy wreck you!" (GAR'S BEST MOMENT EVER | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 27) *"How do you start the humping motion?" (THE RIGGIDY REKTONING | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 28) *"I'm the chicken priest!" (THE RIGGIDY REKTONING | ang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 28) *"I went this to end on top of JP" (THE RIGGIDY REKTONING | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 28) *"Canada moist?! That sounds like a porn" (DONKEY, GET OUT OF MY SWAMP! | Dead By Daylight Part 49) *"Well that was nice. Glad to meet you, Satan" (OCULUS HORROR IS HERE | Wilson's Heart GamePlay) *"Oh you female dog!" (HIGH COST TO BE KING | Uno Part 22) *"We weren't the first team to die, but we were the worst team to die" (Just A Warm-Up | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep.25 w/Wade) *"I'M ADORABLE!" (I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 37) *"Fapping with your friends" (I'LL SHOW YOU MY BIKINI BOTTOM | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 38) *"Oh god, I suck! I SUCK NUTS" (I'LL SHOW YOU MY BIKINI BOTTOM | Golf With Your Friends Gameplay Part 38) *"Gar wants to ride Wade 2017" (HELPING OUT THE WRONG BACKSIDE | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 82) *"It''s 9/11already? Oh what time is it?" (HELPING OUT THE WRONG BACKSIDE | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 82)'' *"This is going to be as long as JP's first bedroom experience" (ONE MORE TIME FOR FUN... | Uno Part 25) *"That wasn't a window! That was a random ass patch!" (CARRIED AWAY | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 81) *"Molly holes are fine be nice to them..." (ALL HE WANTED WAS A PIECE OF DAN... | Dead by Deadlight Gameplay Part 84} *"Those assholes get to live?!" (CARS ARE DANGEROUS | Friday the 13th Game Part 18) *"It was my fiance, she killed me." (JUDGE, JURY, EXECUTIONER | Friday the 13th Game Part 19) *"We're going to go kill you, but we spent too much time watching Patrick shake his ass" (JUDGE, JURY, EXECUTIONER | Friday the 13th Game Part 19) *"I'd love to pp with you" (HONK THEM MARK | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep.42 w/ Mark,Wade, and Jack) *"I touched the cock... pit" (FLIP THE BLIMP!! | Gang Beasts Online Funny Moments Part 27) *"Gar's balls are stills everywhere" (WEREWOLF DODGEBALL ... WITH FIREY MAGIC? | Lupinball Ep. 1) *"Why is my crotch so dirty?" (OUR FAMILY TREE | DBD Gameplay Part 91) *"Are you sexing my Cocoa Puffs?!" (IT'S NOT WADE | Uno Part 32) *"Hey asshole in the closet help a fella out!" (CHRISTOPHER BROOKLYN? | DBD Part 95) *"Hold on, this is grandma on a leash." (BEHIND THE SCENES AND A SNEAK PEAK | Markiplier's You're Welcome Tour) *"Cherry watermelon ass grass" (DADDY MICHAEL AND ME| DBD Part 97) Trivia * Wade is known for making weird funny faces. * Wade is married to a female Twitch streamer FoxTrot44. * Wade was in Matthias's videos. * Wade is 6' 4" (1.93m) tall. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers